Touch sensors have become an increasingly common way for users to intuitively interact with electronic systems, typically those that include displays for viewing information. In many applications, the information is viewed through the touch-sensitive area so that the user seems to interact directly with the displayed information. Depending on the technology of the input device, a user may interact with the device using a finger or some other touch implement such as a stylus. When a stylus is used, it can be a passive object (as is typical for those used with resistive touch screens, for example in a personal digital assistant or other hand-held device) or an active object (as is typical for those used with signature capture devices). An active stylus can communicate signals with the input device, whether sending, receiving, or both, to determine touch position or other information. Active styli include those that send or receive radio frequency signals (RF pens), those that use magnetic fields for inductive signal capture (inductive pens), and those that emit or receive light (light pens).